


Fallin' For You

by hellaqueerashley



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Holly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaqueerashley/pseuds/hellaqueerashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Ross has been getting distracted around Danny, who finally takes notice of Ross's obvious as heck staring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> I would like it to be known that this is my first fic, so sit back and enjoy some trash

“So all aboard the steam train!” Dan yelled as he hopped on the couch, sitting next to Ross. Because that wasn't getting old. Ross gave him a patient smile, eyes scanning him quickly before stopping to look at the magnificent jew-fro. It was all kinds of messy today, but it certainly looked good. It always looked good on Danny.

“Ross?” It was Danny’s rough voice that brought the smaller man back to focus.

“Uhh, what did you say?” He asked, looking back at the computer screen. Hopefully Ross wasn't going to be completely distracted. It was only just lately that Ross had begun to find himself distracted whenever Dan was around.

“I asked if you wanted some fries, man. Are you feeling okay? You're doing that thing again?”  
For all intents and purposes, Ross didn't know what Dan was talking about. ‘That thing again’? All he did was smile at him..and admire his Jew-fro up close..and think about tangling his fingers in it. Chuckling nervously, Ross shook his head

“What thing?” He turned his head back to Dan, taking a few fries as he did. The disbelieving look he received in return threw him off. It was like Dan was in on some joke that didn't even need explaining and Ross was just being oblivious as fuck.

“Don't play coy, dude, you know what thing.” Dan responded, holding in a much desired chuckle. Ross was totally fucking with him, right? There's no way he didn't realize.

“What, spacing out?” Ross had a tendency to space out with Danny, taking time to admire his features greatly. But he was obvious. But he must have been if that's what Dan was getting at. Danny just shrugged,

“Forget I said anything,” He breathed out, smiling at Ross as he shoved a couple fries into his mouth

“What’re we playing?” He asked, barely intelligible with all the fries he'd shoved in his mouth.  
Looking through his steam library, Ross sighed. He wasn't going to be able to focus..

“Let's just be done for the day. I'm sure Arin won't mind. And Kevin could use a break.” His tone threw Dan off. It seemed kind of..sad. Was it something he'd done? It couldn't have been him, right? He hadn’t even said anything mean this time, not even jokingly.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ross. We should keep going.” Usually Danny wasn’t one to argue with when to stop with Steam Train or Grumps, in favor of lazing out, but Ross seemed off and he wanted to figure out what was going on. Reluctantly, Ross nodded and loaded up the next game, Gungeon. Dan smiled just a little and placed a hand on Ross’s shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. Then Dan’s smile fell. This was enough. Ross was giving him the cold shoulder now. Like, literally. What was up with that bullshit?

“Ross, dude, what’s wrong? And don’t try to say nothing’s wrong because that is some straight up bullshit.” Dan said sternly, taking hold of the mouse and closing the game that Ross had just loaded up.He heard Ross give out another sigh. Looking back, this wasn’t the first time Ross had acted like this, and frankly, Dan was getting annoyed with Ross not telling him what the fucking deal was. The smaller of the two shrugged

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just trying to load up the game,” He replied, looking down at his hands. Ross looked like a kid that had been scolded for doing something wrong. That’s not what Danny wanted. He wanted to help his friend

Tossing a fry at Ross in his own way to cheer the younger man up, Dan smiled sadly at him

“Ross come on, dude, you can’t keep shit bottled up, it’s not healthy.” He moved a little closer to the other, genuine concern in his gestures. If Dan had to fuck someone up for fucking with Ross then he would. He and Arin always teased Ross and made fun of him, but never to genuinely upset him. The truth of it was, Dan cared quite a bit about Ross. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t always be on Steam Train or be trying to get to the bottom of this so desperately.

The fry hit Ross’s shoulder and he just sighed, sitting back on the couch. Dan clearly cared..But he didn’t even know if Dan knew. He seemed like he knew. But would it be a good idea to tell him? Every part of him said no. Ross was married. What would Holly think? What would Dan think? What about the other grumps. This was all running through his mind while he was silent.

Finally, Ross spoke up. “What thing was I doing? You said I was doing something again..What do I keep doing, Dan?” His voice was a little sad and small, almost painful even. He needed to know what Dan thought he was doing before he could say something.

‘Was that all?’ Was the only question coming to Dan’s mind. Was that what upset Ross so much? Of course, that was partially it. The other part being that Ross was becoming easily distracted around Dan and having non-work, non-friend like thoughts about him sometimes..Like pulling the older male towards him and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, tangling his hair in Danny’s messy, Jew-y hair..But Ross had never voiced this to anyone. Not Holly, not Danny, not Arin. Not anyone. 

Sheepishly clearing his throat, Dan rubbed the back of his neck. “Well,..” He started, a little nervous to tell Ross what he’d been doing. Because frankly, he’d seen Ross doing it a lot more lately and he couldn’t tell why. And he certainly didn’t want to embarrass Ross by bringing it to the other’s attention..Though it seemed to be too late for that.

“Correctly me if I’m wrong, dude..But like, you’ve been staring a bit. Or, well, a lot..Like, when I sat down you were totally zoned out on me and my sweet fro, y’know? I didn’t mean to bring it up like that. And if I’m wrong and you’re just being spacey then dude, I am so sorry.”  
Ross could tell Danny was struggling to get all of that out. It seemed like he’d been holding it in for weeks. Was it really that long? He couldn’t even remember how long his extra interest in Dan had been going on for..Jesus..

Even still, Dan’s words brought forth a blush to the Australian’s cheeks. Dan wasn’t wrong at all. He’d been staring and losing himself in fantasy of him and Dan. It was super unprofessional and uncool, and totally not a cool thing to be doing without his friend’s knowledge. It was just so hard.

That stupid phrase, ‘you could cut the tension with a knife’ is the only way to describe the room. Ross and Danny weren’t that far apart and Ross couldn’t get that blush he knew had crept up to go away. It was super awkward and just..well, that’s about it. Awkward as fuck.

There was nothing Ross could do at this point. He had to tell him. 

Bringing his legs up to sit with his legs crossed under him, he sighed. He turned his whole body to face Dan, who had patiently been waiting for an answer. This was it. He had to tell him. It was only fair.

“No, you’re right,” was all Ross could spit out to start with. His eyes were watery and he was so prepared for Dan to hate him..

“I’ve been staring and that’s not it. I’ve been getting really distracted and it’s harder to be around you..I think..I think I might like you..If that makes sense. Please don’t hate me, Dan. I didn’t mean to get these feels. I tried not to think about them, but the more I did that the more I thought about it..”

Dan was speechless. It was silent in the room except for the computer running. But that wasn’t enough to distract Ross. Tears were now running down his face. This was a bad idea. He never should have said anything. He should have told Dan a lie, like that he and Holly were fighting or something.

It took Dan several minutes to compose himself. He didn’t know how to handle this. Ross liked him? How? He was so rude to Ross. Not all the time, but he and Arin constantly picked on him. Although, it was a joke and that was part of their dynamic. 

He couldn’t say he was surprised actually. Or disappointed. Ross had been staring at him and that had initially freaked the older man out, but now that is was explained..It made sense, and he wasn’t as confused. And it wasn’t like Ross was a bad looking guy. Dan had actually had several dreams of Ross telling him something along the lines of this before..

That was it. 

Dan smiled at Ross “I don’t hate you, Ross.” He reassured the younger, reaching over to wipe the tears that were streaming from his eyes. 

His next move maybe wasn’t so smart. Or maybe it was. But nonetheless, Danny moved closer again to Ross, leaning forward to capture the smaller male’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. It was something Dan had dreamed about a few times. Not as much recently, but he had feelings for Ross. He never said anything because, well, Ross was married. That was also a thing that the two would have to deal with.

But as they broke apart, they smiled at each other. They could tell Holly later today about everything and work something out. Right now they just wanted to enjoy each other’s company and talk everything out..


End file.
